


Proposal

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Itty Bitty Worlds [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post- A Dream of Spring, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Sansa decides to propose.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Itty Bitty Worlds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Old drabble, used to be in a collection, but decided to separate them into self-contained stories.

"Are you sure Little bird?" Sandor asked, careful to keep a calm tone of voice. "I mean, I love you too, and marrying you would be the greatest thing to happen to me. But I don't want you to do so if you don't really want to."

Sansa sighed and reached between them, placing her hand atop his. "I am sure. I am eight and ten Sandor, I know how I feel. And I know that what I feel for you won't change." Her smile dropped, and sadness creeping into her face. "Once upon a time, my father wanted me to marry someone strong, gentle and kind. That's what you are. Through the years, I've grown wiser, you've grown gentler and I am sure."

Sandor looked at their hands, and release the tankard of ale he was drinking, only to carefully place his other hand atop hers. "You deserve better than a cripple."

Sansa's lips curled upwards, but the sadness never left her eyes. "I once hoped to marry a cripple. After you left, in King's Landing, when Margaery was to marry Joffrey. Her grandmother and her proposed for me to marry Willas."

Sandor's eyebrows shot up, surprise clearly written on his face. "It would have been a good match for you."

"Until they made me carry the poison that killed Joffrey." Sansa said with finality. "I could've been killed had I not escaped. Well, perhaps not, but Cersei did put a prize on my head."

"And now she's dead and you are here," Sandor reminded her. "Here in Winterfell, where you belong, with your family."

"And I would add you to it," Sansa replied. "My brothers don't mind. Arya doesn't hate you, she might not completely like you, but she will support me in my decision."

Sandor looked down, unwilling to meet Sansa's eyes. "I am an old dog, you're the blood of kings, your brother wore a crown."

"And if there is one thing that life has taught me, is that a person's worth lies not on their titles, but in the person itself. I think you're worthy. I love you despite all the flaws that you have, as I'm sure you love me despite mine."

"I would give my life for you," Sandor said fiercely. "I would die a thousand deaths for you."

"I don't want your death, I want your life."


End file.
